


i wish i was the verb 'to trust' and never let you down

by popmart (summerhurleys)



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rockfic Ficmas Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/popmart
Summary: A quiet night in and some decompressing after a long day doing tour press...





	i wish i was the verb 'to trust' and never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see! Been in a bit of a writer's block as of late so I'm just crossposting this fic I posted on Rockfic on here for you all to enjoy.  
> Yes, I used to write NSAP a LOT back in the day (you can still find it and cringe or whatever all you like, I don't care & still take great pride in it), so I was very excited to write this prompt!!  
> Also, if NSAP isn't you thing, please just leave the fic, just makes things easier for all of us. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Posted on Rockfic for the 2018 'A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest'. Written as a gift for Luftballons, who prompted: "Eddie Vedder(Pearl Jam): Non-sexual ageplay. Can include someone else if you want."_
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy & have a happy New Year!

"How does _The Rescuers_ sound to you?" Chris asks, coming back from the hotel kitchenette, holding a cup of water in one hand and a blue sippy cup of juice in the other.

Eddie's sat on the bed, smelling like the peppermint of his bubble bath, wearing one of Chris' hoodies, and quietly sucking on his treasured pacifier. He nods in response with a smile, feeling sufficiently comfortable and safe in the moment.

The night had been by all means really great so far. The day had been filled with tour related press interviews and a photoshoot, so Eddie had been relieved when he'd returned to his hotel room to find Chris already there. Practically as soon as Chris greeted him, he felt himself getting younger.

Now they were here, with Chris handing him his sippy cup, which he takes graciously, and he watches as the older man went to grab the aforementioned videotape from one of his bags.

"If I stay awake 'til the end, you'll tell me a story?" Eddie cautiously asks, taking his pacifier out in favor of putting the nub of his sippy cup to his lips.

Chris usually promised such things, but after bathtime and a long day, Eddie didn't generally get to that point, he'd fall asleep about halfway through any movie they watched and wouldn't wake up until the next morning. That meant lots of movies ended up having to be finished the next morning, much to Chris' amusement. But Eddie always seemed put out when he didn't get his story.

Chris is pretty sure Eddie is more than likely not going to make it through the movie, since it was nearly an hour and a half long. Once he finished his juice he'd surely be asleep. "Course I will, but only if you stay awake until the end. No sooner, bud."

Eddie gives a small frown but accepts that answer, determined that he's going to stay awake that night. He really wanted to have Chris read him one of his stories, because he always read them best.

It's not long before Chris is back in the bed with him, getting comfortable while the advertisements and previews play out on the videotape. When short music numbers would come up, Eddie happily hums along to them, gently kicking his socked feet against the covers as he curls into Chris' side, reveling in the warmth given by the other man.

By the time the movie starts, Chris is already running a hand through Eddie's still damp curls, and he's starting to feel heavy-eyed. Thankfully he had already seen this movie before a few times, so trying to distract himself wouldn't be much of an issue.

He tries to focus on the opening scenes, though not really taking in what's happening cause there's more on his mind than usual. When his view of the TV is blocked by his sippy cup as he's drinking from it, he glances up at Chris, who's actually watching it with mild interest which...Eddie isn't sure why. He's seen it at least four times in the last year, it being one of his favorite movies to watch when he's little, so sure he too knows what happens?

What Eddie doesn't know is that Chris is slightly feigning interest in the movie in an attempt to not alert him in the fact that he knows what the little is up to. It was evident the moment the movie had started and he hadn't tried to cuddle up all on him like he usually did when he wanted to sleep.

Most times he wouldn't mind that Eddie wanted to try to stay up, would even find it amusing. But he knew that it was still an odd time during tour and Eddie needed the sleep, and if he really really wanted a story, Chris would happily give him an extra one the next time they did this.

So he's caught off guard when Eddie gently headbutts his shoulder and places his now empty sippy cup in his lap. "Can I have more? Please?"

"No more tonight, Ed. You'll be up a lot trying to use the bathroom if I give you more." Chris says thoughtfully, taking the cup and placing it on the nightstand next to his own water cup.

"But Chrisssssssss!" Eddie whines, feeling slightly more awake now "I even said please!"

Chris sighs and wraps an arm around the little and pulls him closer, then ruffling his hair as he pouts. "I appreciate the 'please', bud, but that doesn't automatically get what you want. I think you'll be okay without the juice for tonight."

Eddie whines deep in his throat, but doesn't verbally protest more than that as he buries his head into Chris' side. _This wasn't working quite the way he wanted to, and there was still an hour left to the movie!_

He spends what feels like the longest time with his face to the older man's side, letting him rub his back as he just took time to regroup whilst inhaling his natural comforting scent. He wasn't sure how to describe it besides it just being a mix of cigarettes and _Seattle_. Whatever that meant, Eddie couldn't explain it, but Seattle's smell and Chris were nearly one and the same.

Eddie was so focused on that that he almost fell asleep, but thankfully a dramatic scene started up and the sounds jolted him to more consciousness. He then moved himself from Chris' side, opting to roll a bit closer to what would be his side of the bed for the night, and grabbing his stuffed monkey off his pillow.

"Watcha doing, kiddo?" Chris asks, eyebrow raised as he watches Eddie come back from that side of the bed back to him, attempting to climb on his lap.

"Don't wanna watch the movie anymore, Chris. Monkey wants you to read him a story, real bad. Please?" Eddie says shyly, hiding his face behind the obviously loved stuffed animal, and _okay_ , he's never outright refused to finish a movie so this must really mean something.

Chris takes a moment to let Eddie get comfortable in his lap before nodding, and he smiles when he sees how Eddie brightens up and starts barely bouncing in excitement. _Not the usual routine, but maybe this was needed._

He's glad when he remembers that he put his desired book on the bedside table, meaning that he wouldn't have to move Eddie around too much to get to it, thankfully. Usually he would at least go and turn off the videotape, but the volume on it isn't terribly high, and the player he knows will automatically stop once it's over. He'll take care of it in the morning before they leave.

When he grabs the book, Chris grabs Eddie's pacifier too, which he had placed on the side table when he'd given him his sippy cup. Eddie stays clinging to his middle the whole time he makes these maneuvers, though keeping still enough so as to not make it hard on him until he's settled back at the center of the bed.

"Okay, I think I've read Curious George to you before, but I don't think Monkey will mind that at all, yeah?" Chris asks, double checking to make sure his selection is okay even though he's pretty sure it is.

"It's okay, Monkey _loves_ that book." Eddie says in response, putting his head against Chris' collarbone before taking his pacifier back from the older man, slipping it between his lips with a content sigh.

Chris takes a few moments to get comfortable before he opens the book and begins to read it aloud to the younger man, occasionally glancing over to see how he was fairing. As expected, Eddie gets sleepier and sleepier as the story goes on, and before Curious George gets taken to the zoo by The Man In The Yellow Hat, Eddie's fast asleep against him.

He still finished the story, though with a whisper, least Eddie wake up and wonder what happened. Once he's done that, he places the hardback book back on the nightstand, turning out the lamp in the process. The blue light of the TV illuminates things enough for the time being.

It doesn't take long for Chris to detangle the little from himself and to get him tucked under the blankets, and he gives his forehead a kiss once he's sure he's all covered up. He gets under the covers himself, yawning as he thinks over how the night went.

Honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way with Eddie, not in a million years.

(end.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On:
> 
> Rockfic - calliope13  
> Tumblr - smellslikedavegrohl


End file.
